A New World
by SteeleSimz
Summary: The saga from All In Good Time continues...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Why can't we own the characters? Why? We have so much more fun with them than the writers do.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A family dinner leads to a new road.  
  
Surprising Decision  
  
  
  
Six weeks prior to the wedding:  
  
A stressed out Carter is caught sleeping on the table in the lounge by Kerry. His charts are all spread out across the table, with his head using the one directly in front of him as a pillow.  
  
"This isn't a nursery, wake up," Kerry commanded as she walked next to Carter. Carter groggily opened one eye as he looked up at Kerry.  
  
"What?" Carter said obviously not quiet awake yet.  
  
"You have charts to fill out and patients to see, get up," Kerry said as she grabbed a small cup of water.  
  
"Why are you being so hard on me lately?" Carter said in a half-hearted attempt to sit up.  
  
"Because you're taking a two week honeymoon, Dr. Romance," Kerry said, before finishing her glass of water.  
  
"At least it's not longer," Carter said with a smile as he picks up his charts and leaves the lounge. As he exits he sees Susan.  
  
"Don't forget you have to get fitted for your tux during your lunch break this afternoon," Susan said as he leaned up to give him a quick kiss.  
  
"Oh joy," Carter murmured, as he walked away from the smiling Susan. Carter heads over toward exam room 2 as he looks over his patient's chart.  
  
"Older male, married. Hmm," Carter murmured to himself just before entering the room.  
  
"You look tired," his patient commented as he took a look at Carter.  
  
"Yeah, planning a wedding has a tendency to do that," Carter said as he took a look at the patient's pulse.  
  
"When's the wedding young man?" He commented as he watched Carter.  
  
"Month and half to go," Carter said, making notes onto the patient's chart.  
  
"Well, congratulations. Who's the lucky bride?" The patient asked just as Susan stepped into the exam room.  
  
"Excuse me, here's the directions to the tux shop," Susan said cheerfully as she handed him a paper.  
  
"Oh, so you must be the one," the patient commented, taking a look at Susan.  
  
"John, what's he talking about?" Susan asked a little concerned.  
  
"I'm talking about you being engaged to this young man," the patient said as Carter checked the patient's temperature.  
  
"Well thank you, but I must go. See you tonight, John" Susan said as she left the room.  
  
"You two make a cute couple," the patient said after Susan left.  
  
"I certainly think so," Carter said with a smile. After Carter finished with the patient he left the exam room and walked over to Jerry at the admit desk.  
  
"What time is it, Jerry?" Carter asked, as he was looking over his other charts.  
  
"2:30," Jerry answered, as he continued working.  
  
"Oh crap," Carter said as he dropped his charts on the desk.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jerry asked.  
  
"I'm late. Tell Susan I'll see her tonight," Carter said as he ran out of the ER.  
  
Tux Shop:  
  
Carter is sitting at the waiting area when Claudio walks in.  
  
"You made it, how fabulous," Claudio said as he clapped his hands together and pranced over to Carter. Carter rolled his eyes.  
  
"How long is this going to take C-l-a-u-d-i-o," Carter said, dragging out Claudio's name.  
  
"Not long, not long, this tailor is just fabulous," Claudio said as he guided Carter to the back.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Susan and Abby are at the bridal shop.  
  
"So you're having dinner with both of your families tonight?" Abby asked as they waited for the tailor.  
  
"Yeah," Susan muttered as they headed over to the motioning tailor.  
  
"So are they still mad that you knocked the guest list down to 450?" Abby asked as the tailor started taking measurements.  
  
"They certainly weren't happy, that's for sure," Susan said as she began turning around for the tailor.  
  
"At least Carter's happy," Abby said as she flipped through a magazine sitting on one of the nearby chairs.  
  
"That's the important part," Susan said.  
  
"So, where's the honeymoon?" Abby asked conspiratorially.  
  
"I don't know, I told Carter I didn't care so long as I was with him, so now he won't tell me," Susan said with a smile.  
  
"Oh that's so sweet, he sounds absolutely fabulous," the tailor said after listening to the conversation. Abby and Susan just looked at each other with a smirk thinking about how Carter must be loving his own 'fabulous' tailor, when Susan's cell phone rings.  
  
"Hey John," Susan said after picking up.  
  
"You're in big trouble," Carter said in a hopefully playful mood.  
  
"Why?" Susan said innocently, thinking back to him and the tailor.  
  
"If I hear another 'fabulous' thing about my 'luscious' suit, then we're going to be minus a 'scrumptious' wedding coordinator," Carter said, dripping with sarcasm, causing Susan to break into laughter.  
  
"Susan? Are you finished yet?" Carter asked with feigned annoyance.  
  
"Sorry John, sounds like you're having a marvelous time," Susan said imitating his sarcasm. Abby just stood there shaking her head, imagining what was being said.  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon/Early evening:  
  
Carter walks into the apartment and slowly makes his way to the couch, still hearing the word 'fabulous' resonate around his head.  
  
"That word should be banned from the English language," Carter muttered to himself.  
  
"Why should it be banned?" Susan asked as she came out of the bedroom.  
  
"How in the world did you beat me home?" Carter asked as laid down on the couch.  
  
"It didn't take that long. Now answer my question," Susan said with a smile, as she headed to the kitchen.  
  
"I don't want to," Carter whined as he picked up Noah.  
  
"Claudio's not that bad. At least he is only around for a few more weeks," Susan said as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.  
  
"Or even shorter if I can help it," Carter said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Susan asked.  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Carter said cheerfully. Susan just rolled her eyes as she walked over to him.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower and get ready," Susan said.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to join you and I'm not taking no for an answer," Carter said as he got up and put Noah down on the couch.  
  
"Who made you boss?" Susan said.  
  
"After the day I had, I deserve to be boss," Carter said as he walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"Well fine, be that way," Susan said as she followed him.  
  
"You know what? I have a better idea," Carter said.  
  
"What's your idea now?" Susan asked.  
  
"I'll shower alone," Carter said as he closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Cheater," Susan yelled at the door.  
  
"Yeah, but you love me anyway," Carter said. About a half hour later Carter emerges from the bathroom, and sees Susan lying on the bed reading with Noah curled up at her feet.  
  
"Did you save me any hot water?" Susan asked, still reading her book.  
  
"I thought you'd like to take a cold shower to cool off," Carter said as he threw his wet towel at her.  
  
"John," Susan yelled playfully as a wet Noah jumped off the bed and stalked out of the bedroom.  
  
"Look what you did," Susan said as she watched Noah leave the room, while Carter snickered.  
  
"He's a cat, he'll get over it," Carter said as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"Well then you won't mind feeding him," Susan said as she headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Why do I get to feed him?" Carter asked.  
  
"Because you already took a shower, and it is his dinner time," Susan said as she closed the bathroom door.  
  
"I should have showered second," Carter said to himself as he headed towards the kitchen to feed Noah. About an hour and a half later, both Susan and Carter are showered and finally ready to leave.  
  
"Well this should be a fun evening. Are you sure I can't just stay home with Noah, I mean I need to apologize to the poor guy," Carter said hurriedly.  
  
"It's at your house and your family's hosting it. If anyone should get to stay home with Noah it should be me," Susan replied as she grabbed their coats.  
  
"Did I mention that you look very beautiful?" Carter said sweetly.  
  
"Thank you, but that's not going to work," Susan replied.  
  
"I was being serious," Carter said, sounding hurt.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you look extremely handsome yourself," Susan said, apologetically.  
  
"So I still have to go?" Carter said, trying to play his pitiful act.  
  
"You're never going to change. Let's go," Susan said with a smile.  
  
  
  
At the Carter Mansion:  
  
Halfway through dinner, everything has been going smoothly and both sets of parents had been getting along, amazingly.  
  
"At least they're getting along," Carter leaned over and whispered to Susan.  
  
"Great isn't it?" Susan whispered back as she squeezed his hand underneath the table. A brief silence suddenly ensued as Carter and Susan both took a sip of their water.  
  
"So, when can we expect the grandchildren," Cookie asked brightly causing both Susan and Carter to choke on their water, doing everything they could not to spray it across the table.  
  
"Um, well," Carter stammered.  
  
"We're not planning on having children for a bit, we're happy with our cat for now," Susan replied, trying to ease the situation.  
  
"It only makes sense, you're both doctors after all," Jack said.  
  
"Speaking about doctors, how has work been for you two?" Henry asked.  
  
"Everything's been fine for me, but Weaver has been on John's case constantly," Susan said.  
  
"She doesn't like the fact that Susan and I are taking a two week honeymoon," Carter mentioned.  
  
"It's only fitting after all the work you two have put into the wedding, you deserve a nice long honeymoon," Henry commented.  
  
"So, how are the wedding plans coming along?" Eleanor asked after a moment.  
  
"I certainly hope it's going to be a large, fancy wedding. Lots of flowers and everything," Cookie commented.  
  
"No, it should have a more elegant feel, grand but not too extravagant," Eleanor said in turn.  
  
"But we do want it to have a relaxed atmosphere and larger is better," Jack said.  
  
"Relaxed is good, more comfortable for everyone," Cookie chimed in.  
  
"Oh so now you're agreeing with Cookie. You just have to make an argument out of everything don't you?" Eleanor said to Jack, starting to sound irritated. Carter and Susan looked toward each other, fearing where this was headed.  
  
"Eloping is definitely starting to look good again," Susan murmured.  
  
"I couldn't agree more," Carter said.  
  
"Couldn't agree more to who?" Eleanor directed at Carter, definitely starting to sound angry.  
  
"Oh he was just agreeing with Susan, that eloping sounded pretty good. At this rate, I can't say that I don't agree with them," Henry said.  
  
"Who gave you permission to agree with my son?" Eleanor stated, more than just a little angry at this point.  
  
"If he's going to be my son-in-law than I have every right," Henry said, defensively.  
  
"You know, I remember this couple, they were friends of mine, and they were going to get married, they planned this wonderful, beautiful wedding and then because of all the problems they got eloped the night before. Everyone was upset at them for months, but they were happier, it actually seemed to work out better for them," Cookie said, bringing all conversation to a halt, and ending the dinner in a less than happy atmosphere. Everyone left the table, with strained, but formal goodbyes. Carter and Susan head outside, and sit on the bench next to the pool.  
  
"We spoke too soon," Susan said to Carter after a moment.  
  
"You know what's amazing?" Carter said a few moments later.  
  
"What?" Susan asked.  
  
"It was over a year ago that we sat in this exact spot and said we still had feelings for each other," Carter said with a smile.  
  
"And look where that conversation led," Susan said with a smirk as she laid her head upon his shoulder.  
  
"It has been on hell of a ride," Carter replied.  
  
"I'm actually considering something drastic, because Cookie's story made a lot of sense," Carter said after a moment.  
  
"Don't tell me you're actually considering eloping," Susan said, as she took her head off of his shoulder and slid away from him slightly.  
  
"Why not?" Carter asked quietly.  
  
"Why not? I can tell you why not. Our parents for one, the ER for two and three, well there's a third one there, but I just can't grasp it at the moment," Susan said, starting to sound angry, but losing her drive near the end.  
  
"We know about everyone else. We know about what they want, but what about us? All I want is to be happily married to you Susan and to have a wonderful honeymoon with you, I don't care how we get there, so long as we get there happily together. Do you really want to have to deal with 450 people and then sit under the scrutiny of our parents knowing that they're going to complain about every detail? That's not exactly the happy wedding I envisioned," Carter said as he took his eyes away from Susan. Susan stood up and walked away from him, heading towards the pool. She stood there quietly looking down at the water, leaving Carter sitting on the bench, fearful of what she was thinking.  
  
"So what, you're not speaking to me now?" Carter said after a couple of minutes.  
  
"No, I'm just thinking about how much I agree with you," Susan replied.  
  
"Run that by me one more time?" Carter asked, a little stunned.  
  
"I'll say this in one word: Tonight," Susan said as turned around to face Carter. Carter looked at her and smiled. He stood up, walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace where he kissed her, never remembering a time when he felt so happy or relieved as he did at that moment.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Dream Come True

Disclaimer: Good thing we don't own the characters because we've just gone off the deep end.  
  
Rating: PG-14.95  
  
Summary: A simple story leads to happy ties.  
  
  
  
Dream Come True  
  
  
  
Last Time On ER:  
  
"You know, I remember this couple, they were friends of mine, and they were going to get married, they planned this wonderful, beautiful wedding and then because of all the problems they got eloped the night before. Everyone was upset at them for months, but they were happier, it actually seemed to work out better for them."  
  
"I'll say this in one word: Tonight," Susan said as turned around to face Carter. Carter looked at her and smiled. He stood up, walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace where he kissed her, never remembering a time when he felt so happy or relieved as he did at that moment.  
  
  
  
Onward:  
  
"Where are we going to do this?" Susan asked after a moment of standing by the pool.  
  
"Let's head home and look up a chapel. Besides we need to change into something a bit more elegant," Carter said as he led Susan back to the jeep.  
  
Back at the apartment:  
  
"There's a nice 24-hour chapel open, it's about 2-hour drive," Carter called out to Susan while she was in the bedroom selecting a nice dress and pulling out one of Carter's tuxes.  
  
"What are we going to do about a witness?" Susan called back.  
  
"Don't worry, already thought of that," Carter said as he came up right behind her, causing her to jump.  
  
"Don't do that!" Susan said, still a bit surprised. After a few moments Carter and Susan are dressed. They take the directions and head to the apartment of their 'witness.' They knock on the door and wait.  
  
"What do you think she's going to say about this?" Susan asked Carter as they stood waiting for the door to be answered.  
  
"I guess we'll find out in just a second," Carter commented just as the door was opened.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is? Some people have work early tomorrow morning you know," Abby said half asleep.  
  
"Well, you can catch an extra two hours of sleep in the jeep," Carter said with a smile.  
  
"What?" Abby said, a little more awake, and definitely curious.  
  
"We'll explain on the way, get dressed," Susan said as she stepped into the apartment.  
  
"Okay," Abby said, still confused, but not awake enough to argue the point.  
  
  
  
15 minutes later:  
  
"This better be a helluva trip Carter," Abby said sarcastically.  
  
"I promise it will be interesting," Carter replied as the three of them headed towards the elevator.  
  
"If I'm sleeping during my shift tomorrow, you're both in trouble," Abby said as they exited the elevator and headed towards the jeep.  
  
"Great, just what I need, Weaver on my case again," Carter muttered to himself as they got into the jeep.  
  
"So where are we going?" Abby asked after they were on the road for a few minutes.  
  
"We need you as our witness," Susan said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What you're going to kill your parents?" Abby asked jokingly.  
  
"No, but they will kill us after tonight," Carter replied.  
  
"You make it sound like you're going to elope or something," Abby said with a smirk. Carter and Susan become quiet.  
  
"You're. You're not serious," Abby stammered.  
  
"Yes, we are serious," Carter said as he looked over to Susan and smiled.  
  
"You're both dead. Your parents are going to tear you apart not to mention the entire ER staff. Do you realize how much is going into this wedding and." Abby began.  
  
"Abby, listen. We know what is going to happen, but our families are driving us crazy. John and I just want to be married without having to worry about any deaths occurring at the wedding," Susan said with a smirk.  
  
"Things can't be that bad," Abby commented.  
  
"Abby, it's not just our parents, it's everything. We can't deal with it anymore," Carter said.  
  
"You know everyone has troubles with planning a wedding," Abby stated.  
  
"Yeah, but we just figured those are problems that we didn't want to deal with," Susan said with a smile.  
  
"So what happens after this?" Abby asked.  
  
"We take a day off for a mini honeymoon," Carter said enthusiastically. Susan looked at Carter with a playful smile as she put her hand on his.  
  
"You're just going to completely cancel the wedding that you two have been planning for the last six freaking months," Abby said angrily. Carter just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I can already see your mother's expression," Abby said, causing Carter to flinch.  
  
"Abby you can't tell anyone what's going on," Susan said sternly.  
  
"Great. You want me to be a witness to you're elopement, but I can't say anything," Abby replied back just a little pissed off.  
  
"You just want everyone to be mad at me when they find out I was the witness and didn't say anything," Abby continued.  
  
"Exactly, gets everyone off my back, and gives Susan and I a pager-free day off," Carter said with a big smirk.  
  
"You two are completely insane," Abby retorted.  
  
"Well you can keep on believing that, but for the next 30 minutes I hope you can at least respect our wishes," Carter said as he pulled into the chapel's parking lot. Carter and Susan get out of the jeep and head towards the chapel with Abby in tow.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Carter said as they entered the chapel.  
  
"You must be the young man that called earlier," the chaplet said as he headed towards them.  
  
"Yes," Carter answered.  
  
"Do you have a witness?" the chaplet asked as they continued to the area where the ceremony was to be held.  
  
"Unfortunately," Abby intoned as she came up next to them. Carter and Susan shot her a playful, but thankful glare. Abby took a seat towards the middle of the room as Carter and Susan approached the priest.  
  
"Do you have the rings," the priest asked them.  
  
"Yes, father," Susan said as she pulled them out.  
  
"Ok, then let's begin." the priest said just before beginning the ceremony. Abby sat there in a haze as the ceremony proceeded, and before she knew it the priest was asking for her response.  
  
"Is there anyone here who feels that these two should not be wed?" The priest asked the rather empty room. Abby was sorely tempted to respond, but then figured she didn't want to have to walk to work since she had no idea where they were. After a moment, the priest nodded and continued. After a few minutes more Abby heard the final verdict stated.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest finished, as Carter and Susan sealed their bond. Abby slowly shook her head, still not believing that they went through with the elopement. She joined the jubilant couple as they left the chapel.  
  
"So what now, you take me home and then take off for your mini honeymoon?" Abby asked, as Carter kissed Susan again.  
  
"Hmm?" Susan murmured to her.  
  
"What was that?" Carter asked simultaneously.  
  
"Nothing," Abby said under her breath as she got into the jeep.  
  
Later that morning:  
  
A rather sleepy Abby now finds herself in the lounge at work, still not believing the night's events, when Weaver walked in.  
  
"Have you seen John and Susan?" Weaver asked as she sees Abby at the table with a cup of cappuccino in front of her.  
  
"I couldn't tell you, but you'll probably get a message from them sometime today," Abby mumbled.  
  
"Knowing those two, they probably couldn't handle the stress and just eloped," Weaver muttered as she left the lounge, leaving Abby sitting there, silently snickering to herself.  
  
  
  
Carter and Susan's apartment:  
  
Just before leaving for their mini honeymoon, Carter finishes making a few important phone calls.  
  
"Well, I left a message for Weaver, and for your parents, now I just need to call my parents, and pray that I get the butler and not my mom or gamma," Carter said.  
  
"Good luck," Susan replied as she finished packing, while Carter waited for the phone to pick up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi mom,"  
  
"What do I owe the pleasure of your call this morning?"  
  
"I just wanted to, um, apologize for dinner last night, and well, uh," Carter continued stumbling as Susan mouthed, "just say it," to him from across the bedroom.  
  
"Yes John?"  
  
"We eloped."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Caving In

Disclaimer: No more Higher Ground for a while. We started to believe we owned the characters, which then led us to writing very unusual stories.  
  
Rating: PG-15  
  
Summary: Elopement causes mixed feelings among family and friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
Caving In  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Time On ER:  
  
  
  
"Yes John?"  
  
"We eloped."  
  
  
  
Onward With the Story:  
  
"What?" Eleanor asked angrily  
  
"Hmm, we eloped," Carter said again a little quietly. He listened to the breathing on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Mom?" He asked nervously. A moment later instead of breathing he heard a dial tone.  
  
"She hung up on me," Carter said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"And that surprises you?" Susan asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, yeah," Carter replied as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"John, are you happy about this?" Susan asked as she sat next to him.  
  
"Of course. I love you more than anything in the world," Carter replied, as he looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Then don't worry about your mom. She will get over the idea and speak to us sometime in the next few years, and if not, then at least we have each other," Susan said with a smile. Carter smiled then leaned over and gave Susan a slow, passionate kiss.  
  
"We should get going," Carter said as after he broke the kiss.  
  
"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Susan asked playfully.  
  
"Nope," Carter said as he grabbed Susan's hand and left the bedroom.  
  
"John, we're married, you can't keep any secrets from me," Susan said.  
  
"That wasn't part of the arrangement," Carter said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah it was. Remember, you said I do," Susan shot back.  
  
"No, I said I do to protecting you and loving you in sickness and in health," Carter replied.  
  
"That's cheating," Susan said after a few moments.  
  
ER:  
  
Kerry is walking towards the admit desk when she is greeted nicely by Jerry.  
  
"Dr. Weaver, you got a message from Carter," Jerry said.  
  
"What did he say?" Kerry asked, as she signed off on a patient's charts.  
  
"Umm, well, he said he eloped," Jerry answered. Kerry stood there in a haze.  
  
"Tell me you're playing an early April Fool's joke?" Kerry asked.  
  
"Nope," Jerry said quietly.  
  
"Jerry, find Carter's pager number and give it to me," Kerry replied angrily.  
  
"Umm, Dr. Weaver, he isn't going to respond," Abby said from behind her.  
  
"And why not?" Kerry asked sternly, turning towards her.  
  
"Well, he and Susan left their pagers with me and said they would be back tomorrow, sometime," Abby replied hastily.  
  
"You knew about this?!" Kerry yelled with eyes wide.  
  
"Umm, well, uh, they made me be their witness. I tried to talk them out of it, but they wouldn't listen," Abby explained. Kerry looked at her is disbelief.  
  
"Is there any other way to get in contact with them?" Kerry asked, still angry.  
  
"Umm, Dr. Weaver, how many couples do you know of that want to be in contact with their friends during their honeymoon?" Jerry asked.  
  
"Shut up!" Kerry yelled at Jerry as she stormed away.  
  
  
  
A Few Hours Later:  
  
The nurses are standing around the nurse station talking.  
  
"Did you hear that Carter and Lewis got married?" Yosh asked.  
  
"Yup, everyone knows. I can't believe they backed out of their own wedding," Lydia said stunned  
  
"Maybe there's an good explanation," Chuny said.  
  
"What? They can't handle the pressure. They're doctors, they should be able to handle a wedding," Malik replied.  
  
"They even had a coordinator working for them," Haleh chimed in. Lydia notices Abby walking by the station.  
  
"Abby, so we heard you were the witness to the elopement," Lydia said, inquisitively.  
  
"Yeah," Abby replied, still very tired.  
  
"Do you know why they went through with it?" Conni asked.  
  
"Because they're both idiots" Abby said, sounding a little pissed.  
  
"That doesn't answer our question," Lydia said with a smirk.  
  
"Fine! How about this for an answer: They can't deal with their parents, so they decided to be impulsive and elope," Abby yelled angrily and stormed off.  
  
Carter Mansion  
  
Eleanor and Jack are sitting on the couch staring at Cookie and Henry.  
  
"This is your fault," Eleanor accused Cookie.  
  
"Mine?" Cookie asked defensively.  
  
"Yes. You had to tell that story about your 'so called' friends eloping," Eleanor answered back.  
  
"Well, you kept bugging them about the wedding," Cookie said angrily.  
  
"Will you two just shut up!" Jack yelled, causing Cookie and Eleanor to shut their mouths and glare at him.  
  
"They've gotten nothing but crap from everyone. I don't blame them for eloping," Henry stated.  
  
"They had no right," Cookie retorted.  
  
"Yes they did. They're both adults and have been living on their own for a while," Henry continued.  
  
"They don't need their parents making decisions for them anymore," Jack said, supporting Henry.  
  
"They've been planning their wedding for the last five months, and when it starts to get close they freak out and forget about it," Eleanor said.  
  
"So what! They made a decision and we should respect it, no matter how much you two disagree with it," Henry stated, as he looked at Eleanor and Cookie.  
  
Mid-Afternoon.  
  
After an elegant breakfast at one of the fanciest restaurants around, Carter and Susan are back in the jeep and headed toward the mountains.  
  
"Once again, where are we going?" Susan asked in yet another attempt to find out what Carter was planning.  
  
"Oh you mean I'm supposed to know?" Carter asked with a smile.  
  
"John," Susan warned playfully.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Don't tell me I just married one of those men that never asks for directions," Susan said.  
  
"Directions? Who needs directions, I just figured we could drive through the mountains all day," Carter said sarcastically.  
  
"Besides, I always get where I'm going," he finished as he pulled up into a driveway. Susan looked at him in confusion as she noticed the huge cabin.  
  
"Ok, now I'm confused," Susan said as they exited the jeep and Carter gathered their bags.  
  
"Welcome to the Carter family cabin," Carter said.  
  
"A cabin?" Susan asked.  
  
"Yup, it belonged to my grandfather. I just never remember that it is up here," Carter said as they walked into the cabin.  
  
"So do you remember anything from being at this cabin?" Susan asked as she followed Carter into the bedroom.  
  
"Hmm, this cabin, no. I remember skiing, and building snowmen when I was younger. I also have a vague memory of running into a tree," Carter said with a smile.  
  
"How old were you then?" Susan asked as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"Umm, I think seven," Carter replied.  
  
"Well that explains everything," Susan said with a smirk.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean Mrs. Carter?" Carter asked Susan as he joined her on the bed.  
  
"Well, where do you want me to start?" Susan asked with a smile.  
  
"Please tell me," Carter said with pleading eyes as he scooted closer to Susan.  
  
"Well lets see: First is tripping over everything in the ER, second is your encounter with the Jeep, third ." Susan began listing when Carter had decided he'd heard enough.  
  
"Ok, enough of that, you're in trouble now," Carter said as he pinned Susan to the bed and began tickling her.  
  
"Uncle," Susan yelled between giggles. Carter smiled as he stopped and slowly leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Hmm," Susan said as Carter broke the kiss.  
  
"So, how was that for a guy who is so clumsy?" Carter asked. Susan just smiled as she kissed him again.  
  
That Night:  
  
Carter and Susan are sitting embraced in each other's arms, while a fire crackled in the background.  
  
"I don't want this to end," Susan said half asleep, as she snuggled closer to Carter.  
  
"Me either," Carter said with a smile.  
  
"What do you think will happen tomorrow?" Susan asked Carter after a moment of silence.  
  
"Hmm. Well I'm expecting that we'll either be congratulated, completely ignored or mercilessly harassed," Carter said with a smirk.  
  
"I'll go with option number two," Susan said with an even bigger smirk.  
  
"I would love that, but knowing our co-workers it will be number three," Carter said.  
  
"I got an idea," Susan said.  
  
"What?" Carter asked.  
  
"Why don't we fake our deaths, and that way we never need to deal with our families or friends," Susan said sarcastically.  
  
"Nah, I actually want our families and friends to see us happily married," Carter said in return.  
  
"Wait. Now you want to see what our parents will do?" Susan asked.  
  
"Yes. Like you said they'll talk to us sooner or later," Carter replied. Susan smiled as she turned around in Carter's arms and slowly leaned up to kiss him.  
  
"We should get going," Carter said after he broke the kiss. Susan sighed in his arms.  
  
"Hey, think of it this way, in a few weeks we can leave for our real honeymoon, and not have to worry about anyone for two weeks," Carter stated with a smile as he stood up.  
  
"You keep reminding yourself that when we return to work tomorrow morning," Susan said as she stood up. Carter doused the fire, grabbed their luggage and headed towards the jeep with Susan slowly following him.  
  
  
  
Next Morning:  
  
Carter parks his jeep in the underground parking lot. After turning off the engine, he and Susan exit the jeep with concerned looks on their faces.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" Carter asked as he walked over to Susan.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," Susan retorted, placing her hand in his as they walked towards the ER.  
  
"Well, look who it is," Jerry said sarcastically, as Carter and Susan entered the ER.  
  
"Jerry, aren't you suppose to be working," Carter replied coolly as he and Susan walked into the lounge. As they walked into the lounge they noticed Abby sitting at the table.  
  
"Hello Abby," Susan said as she walked over to lockers.  
  
"Hey," Abby replied quietly.  
  
"Let me guess, everyone knows that we are married," Carter said as he opened his locker and took out his lab coat.  
  
"Yes, but I didn't say anything. Jerry did," Abby replied. Carter shrugged his shoulders, and then walked out of the lounge.  
  
"Thanks Abby," Susan said quietly.  
  
"You're welcome," Abby replied as Susan left the lounge. As she exited the lounge she saw Lydia walking towards her.  
  
"So, a married women now," Lydia said with a smile. Susan just shook her head and picked up a patient's chart.  
  
"Any significant changes in the patients?" Susan asked after a moment, trying to avoid confronting Lydia.  
  
"Oh come on Susan, tell me about what happened. What are you going to do about the wedding coordinator? Is the wedding really off? What happened, I know it has something to do with your parents, doesn't it?" Lydia suddenly spurted, unable to contain her curiosity any longer. Susan let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Fine, our parents were only part of the problems. We just wanted to be married and happy, we didn't need a big wedding just to make everyone else happy. End of story," Susan said as she briskly walked to her nearest patient in exam room 4. Lydia stood there, kind of hurt that Susan was so short with her, but understood that she was dreading having to deal with everyone there. She was about to continue on her round when Carter chose that moment to appear.  
  
"Hey Carter," Lydia began immediately heading on over to him.  
  
"No, don't even start, not having it," Carter said as he did an immediate about face and hurried off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hmm, guess he's trying to avoid talking too," Lydia said as she finally got to her rounds. Meanwhile, Carter heads to one of his patient's exam rooms and finds Kerry already there.  
  
"Hello Dr. Carter," Kerry said as she finished checking the patient's charts.  
  
"I thought this was my patient," Carter said a little confused.  
  
"I decided to take him since we were running slow," Kerry replied. Carter looked at her, shrugged, and then left the room.  
  
Later That Day:  
  
Carter is coming out of one of the exam rooms when he noticed Susan walking towards him.  
  
"How is your day going so far?" Carter asked as he slumped against the wall.  
  
"Well, other then the main question of why we did it, my day has been easy," Susan said with a smile.  
  
"They'll leave us alone sooner or later," Carter said in return.  
  
"MVA is rolling up," Abby yelled to them from the admit desk. Carter and Susan locked eyes and then headed towards the ambulance bay.  
  
"What do we got?" Carter asked as he reached the ambulance.  
  
"I have this one Carter, you have company," Kerry yelled, causing Carter to look up and notice his parents standing a few feet away. He let out a long sigh, and then walked over to them.  
  
"What brings you here?" Carter asked, even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Can we talk to you privately son?" Jack asked quietly. Carter nodded and led them towards the lounge.  
  
"Where's Susan?" Eleanor asked as they entered the lounge.  
  
"She's working on a trauma victim that just came in," Carter said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Son, why?" Eleanor asked after a few minutes of silence. Carter turned around slowly, not wanting to have this conversation.  
  
"It's simple." Carter began to explain.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Susan's working in trauma room two with Lydia and Chuny.  
  
"Okay, take her up to X-rays then have them call me when they've finished," Susan said to Lydia as she discarded her surgical gloves. Lydia nodded as she and Chuny moved the patient towards the elevator. Susan then headed towards the admit desk.  
  
"Susan, your in-laws are visiting," Haleh said from behind the desk.  
  
"What?" Susan asked in confusion.  
  
"You know, the parents of the man you married," Haleh replied sarcastically.  
  
"I meant, what are they doing here?" Susan shot back. Haleh gave her a really innocent smile.  
  
"Why don't you go find out?" Haleh asked sweetly. Susan sighed.  
  
"Where are they at?" Susan asked after a moment.  
  
"The lounge," Haleh said as she walked away. Susan took a deep breath of oxygen then headed toward the lounge. As Susan entered the lounge she noticed Jack and Eleanor sitting at the table.  
  
"Susan," Carter said with a smile as he walked over to her.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, confused at Carter's expression.  
  
"Well, our parents came up with a great idea," Carter replied.  
  
"And what would that be?" Susan asked as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well, if we agree to still have the actual wedding then both of our parents will not interfere with any of the planning," Carter explained. Susan stood there, surprise clearly registering on her face.  
  
"We believe this will be the best option, so please say yes," Eleanor said.  
  
"John, can I talk to you privately?" Susan asked as she walked out of the lounge. Carter followed her out, leaving his parents to themselves.  
  
"What's wrong?" Carter asked after they were outside.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Susan asked in return.  
  
"I say lets do it. It gives everyone a chance to still attend the wedding. Plus, our parents won't be telling us what to do or how to plan," Carter replied.  
  
"Alright," Susan said with a smile.  
  
"So, the wedding is on then?" Lydia stated loudly and enthusiastically. Carter and Susan couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Yeah," Carter said after he regained his breath. The staff smiled, as Carter leaned down and kissed Susan.  
  
"We should go tell your parents," Susan said after they broke the kiss. Carter nodded and they walked into the lounge.  
  
"It's a deal," Carter stated. Eleanor and Jack smiled.  
  
"I'm glad that everyone can finally be happy," Susan whispered to John as she placed her hand in his. 


End file.
